The past of Flippy
by Little chibi cat77
Summary: Flippy's past has be finally be revealed when the tiger general came back to get revenge. But what's more is when Flippy finds out something more about him self he didn't know about and what does Pop know about that he's so scared of telling! Please read A/N really important! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The past of Flippy

Fandom: HTF (Happy Tree Friends)

Rating: T

Parings: little FlippyxFlaky

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF or any of the characters

Waring: blood, violence, tragic things, fire, and struggle

Summary: Flippy's past has be finally be revealed when the tiger general came back to get revenge. But what's more is when Flippy finds out something more about him self he didn't know about and what does Pop know about that he's so scared of telling?!

A/N: Note before you read I'm a newbie so please go easy on me and I used a part from the comic "sweet lullaby" when flippy was escaping from the tiger general I didn't really like the idea in the episode "War Journal" I just thought it was kinda messed up (sorry to those who liked the war journal episode) so when I saw the comic "sweet lullaby" I liked the fact that Mouse kaboom (sorry if i spelled his name wrong) and Sneaky died to protect Flippy and I thought that was actually really cute, I think that's all so credit to the one who made "sweet lullaby" and enjoy the fic please and if there is anything I need to improve on just tell me in the comments! Enjoy!

Oh and don't steal please!

Chapter 1 : The Promised day

It was a bright an cheerful day in the town of HTF! Why? You'll have read and find out!

Flaky was walking down the street with no worries and seemed to be in a very happy mood. While Flaky was walking she saw Flippy going out to get his mail and trying to decided which is mail and which is junk or not,it had been six months since Flippy's evil side suddenly went away, so she wasn't so worried about getting killed by him, so Flaky decided to go greet him.

"Hey Flippy, how are you?!" Asked Flaky walking right up to Flippy. "Oh hey Flaky I'm doing fine, how 'bout you?" Flippy replied. "I'm fine thank you very much!" Flaky said smiling.

"Hey Flaky why are you in such a good mood today?" Flippy asked Flaky who gave him a confused face, then turned to a realization face.

"Oh yeah that's right! Flippy I forgot your still new to the town even though you moved here two years ago you don't know everything about the town! So I'll explain why today's special!" Flaky looked at Flippy, who had a confused face. "Flaky what do you mean, I've been here for a while now I should know a lot about the town already and I don't see anything special about today?" Flippy was really confused now and he was really anxious to find out what it's all about.

"You see Flippy, do you know how the town got the curse in the first place?" Flaky asked Flippy shook his head from left to right in a small no. "Well lets see, it all happened before you came here, it was when I was 4-5 years old, some travelers came here seeking the secret temple of are town. But instead of uncovering the secret of the temple they stole it and disappeared with a treasure of are town and it set a curse on are town." Flaky explained.

"Okay so, what does that have to do with today?" Flippy asked getting more and more eggier every passing minute.

"Well it has everything to do with today, since you know what the curse is I'll get straight to the main point, we soon found out after two year when the curse was released, that every two years later the curse was lifted on this very exacted day so we wouldn't have to worry about getting killed, getting killed on this day it barely happens, but here's the catch if you die today you'll never come back to life the next day we soon found this out when a accident happened on this day four years ago, it only happened once so far, but we still celebrate today, we call this day the "Promised day" because it's the one day we don't have to worry about being killed." When Flaky was finished Flippy was a astonished but it soon faded away.

"That's so cool..." Flippy said with a really happy face.

After a few minutes of silence Flaky decided to break it. "Oh I just remembered everyone is gonna be busy today and no one is gonna be able to visit me..." Flaky soon trailed off.

"Do you want to come in to my house, we can have some tea and talk I don't have anything special to do today!" Flippy said smiling at Flaky. "I-is it really ok? Are you sure. You don't have to!" Flaky asked a little surprised by the sudden offer. "Yeah I'm sure come on!" Flippy said dragging Flaky inside his house.

While they walked in the door Flaky saw a picture on the wall that had three people, the one in the middle was Flippy and the one on his left was a green lizard while on the right was a brown mouse with a curly mustache. 'Hmm, that might be some of Flippy's old friends from the army.' Flaky thought but shrugged it off for now so she could catch up to Flippy.

~A FEW MINUTES LATER~

Flippy and Flaky are just sitting at the table in silence sipping their cups of tea every few minutes.

"So...Flippy what did you get in your mail today?" Flaky ased a little awkwardly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Um...let me see..."

Flippy went flipping through his mail in till he came upon a purple envelop that said 'To: Flippy From: General Alexander'. Upon seeing this Flippy opened it right away while Flaky watched from the side.

"So who's it from" Flaky asked curious. "It's from my old general when I was in the army, but it's weird after the war I didn't tell him anything about my location, where I was going, or anything like that..." Flippy said trailing off a little.

Oh ok then...um so what does it say?" Flaky asks taking a sip of her tea.

"I'll read it out loud." Suggested Flippy. "Okay." Flaky said staying silent to hear what it has to say.

Dear Flippy,

Your probably wandering how it got your address, and I will tell you, some of my other soldiers that pass by the town of HTF say they see you there but do not stay long for fear of getting killed with all the weird paranormal activities over there and the curse. But that's not the point of this letter, I'm writing this letter to you because of the tiger general. He has come back, Flippy, to get revenge so we need to call you back in if you can. You have a chose to come or run away and not come. Anyways see you there, well, that is, if you come.

Sincerely,

General Alexander

Silence that's all they could hear when Flippy finished the letter. Flaky then cleared her throat and began to speak. "Flippy...are you alright?" Flaky asked concerned looking worriedly at Flippy who kept silent.

"..."

"Flippy?"

"..."

"Flippy?" Flaky called again more louder.

Flippy still wasn't paying attention, he was to deep in thoughts to hear Flaky calling his name out so Flaky waved her hand in front of Flippy's face, Flippy snapped out of it and looked up at her. "Huh?" "Flippy are you alright you were spacing out, you looked like you were in deep thought, you know you don't have to go he said you have a chose if you want to go or not..." Flaky said mumbling the last part soft, but so Flippy could hear.

"It's alright Flaky, but I have to go because if the tiger general is back then someone has to bea-" before Flippy could finish he was cut of by Flaky.

"BUT CAN'T OTHER SOLDERS BEAT HIM!" Flaky shouted a little angry and irritated that they only sent Flippy the letter.

"...Flaky..." Flippy said quietly speechless a little and amazed because Flaky barley shouts .

"...Ah...I'm sorry I-I didn't...I mean...uhh...umm...I-" Flaky started to stutter.

"It's okay Flaky, I don't blame you but it's my duty to protect everyone that's why I'm in the army, to protect you all." Flippy smiled softly placing a hand on her shoulder giving a little squeeze to reassure her and to make her relax.

"But...it's not fair..." Flaky muttered softly. "Don't worry it's fine, I can take care of myself!" Flippy chuckled lightly at Flaky's little pout an to try and reassured Flaky again.

"Okay, so...if you go back to the army, promise me you'll come back and that you'll have friends there to depend on when you need help, like that picture I saw on the wall of you with that lizard and mouse. Promise me that!" Flaky said pointing her finger at him looking away to hide her embarrassment from what she just said.

'Why did I just say that so stupid, stupid, stupid' Flaky though hitting her head mentally.

Flaky looked back to see Flippy with a little pain in face mixed with sadness.

'Maybe I shouldn't have even talked, I probably upset him now! OH NO AH, WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT!' Flaky thought screaming, scolding herself for saying that again, and hitting herself again. "I'm sorry if I said something wro-" Flaky soon got caught of by Flippy speaking. "No it's ok Flaky, it fine really, that's in the past, but really it ok really..." Flippy said softly.

"Flippy you know that you can tell me anything I promise you, I'll always be there for you. And if you don't want to talk about it with me then it's ok." Flaky said softly to Flippy smiling a little.

"No it fine I'll tell you about it I at least want someone to know so...please..." Flippy said. "Okay," Flaky said softly smiling a little. "Begin when you feel like it just start when you were little or something like that." Flaky said grabbing Flippy's hand encouraging him to go on. At this action of Flaky's, Flippy started to blush a little.

"U-um I think I should start from the beginning like you said I guess, I-it all s-started when I was l-little, and uhh..." Flippy averted his eyes from Flaky's too close face as she was focusing on what he was saying making him stutter, and feel a little uncomfortable, Flaky looked at him confused at first, till she notice what she was doing.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Flaky said embarrassed at what she just did blushing hard but since her fur color was the same as her blush Flippy couldn't see it but Flippy knew she was blushing any ways.

"I-it's ok..." Flippy muttered softly moving back from Flaky. Flippy then cleared his throat and continued.

Flippy then began to started speaking. "Anyways, I have never knew my real parents or any relatives of mine when I was little, I couldn't really remember much about what happened to me, all I knew was that I was waking up and seeing army doctors all around me I was probably only 5-6 years old when it happened..."

TBC...

A/N: Hoped you enjoy I'll update another time but since I'm new please leave some advise for me in the comments so I can get better and get use to fanfiction please! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The past of Flippy

Fandom: HTF (Happy Tree Friends)

Rating: T

Parings: little FlippyxFlaky

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF or any of the characters

Waring: blood, violence, tragic things, fire, and struggle

Summary: Flippy's past has be finally be revealed when the tiger general came back to get revenge. But what's more is when Flippy finds out something more about him self he didn't know about and what does Pop know about that he's so scared of telling?!

**A/N: Okay this chapter is gonna be about Flippy's past so I'm just gonna talk about his childhood then bring it up more to when he's in the army. So enjoy! Don't steal!**

_In the last chapter..._

_Flippy then began to started speaking. "Anyways, I have never knew my real parents or any relatives of mine when I was little, I couldn't really remember much about what happened to me, all I knew was that I was waking up and seeing army doctors all around me I was probably only 5-6 years old when it happened..."_

Chapter 2: Flippy's past

It was a bright sunny day, at the park kids were running around playing games like tag, basketball, baseball, and ect.

But there was only one kid who was just sitting on the sideline watching everyone play.

It was a small lime green bear, his name was Flippy, Flippy was the only bear at his school so he got teased a lot for it and never had real friends because in the end he always got betrayed.

Since Flippy never had any friends his adoptive parents (Starlet and John their both dogs that is in the army) thought it would be a good idea to take him to the park hoping that he would make a friend.

Flippy then got off the bench and went over to his dad. "Hey, can we go home now?" Flippy asked wanting to go home and play with just his parents.

"No Flippy, at least try to make a friend." His dad said encouraging him to make new friends.

"But...if I try they will just keep calling me names and throw rocks at me!" Flippy said trying to convince his dad to let him go home.

"I guess it can't be helped, come on Flippy let's go home I bet that mom has a great dinner prepared when we get home." So with that Flippy and his dad went home for the day.

~AT THE HOUSE~

"We're home!" Flippy's dad called

"Welcome back, so how did it go?" Flippy's mom asked. "Not so good, he didn't make a friend." Flippy's dad sighed. "Oh I see, well how about some dinner!" Flippy's mom suggested. "Okay let's go eat!"

~AT NIGHT (EXTRA SCENE IN FLIPPY'S PAST)~

(Flippy will not know of this because he's asleep.)

Once Flippy was asleep, Flippy's parents went to check there mail (since they never had the chance to).

"John there's a message from general Alexander." Starlet said. "What does it say?" John asked his wife.

"It says here that we need to go back to war because the Tiger general is back, he never gives up does he?" Starlet said. "But what about Flippy, he (general Alexander) told us to look after him, after what happened at the Tiger general's lab 5, you do remember the mission because you were there with me under cover! Plus what would happen if Flippy was to ' ' when were gone?!" John asked Starlet.

"I don't know he said nothing about it in the letter." Starlet replied unsure of what the General was thinking.

"What ever he has plan lets just hope that it has nothing to do with Flippy." John said hoping that the general knows what he's doing.

"So when do we have to go? Does it say?" John asked hoping it isn't soon.

"It says by tomorrow." Starlet replied. John sighed the replied to his wife. "Let's just get some sleep for now, worry about it tomorrow, and we will have to tell Flippy about it. So for now goodnight." John said softly.

"Goodnight dear." Starlet said and turned out the light, then went to sleep.

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 2: Flippy's past hoped you enjoyed I'll try to finish this fanfic, (I'll at least try) so anyways, please review if you liked and I'll post the next chapter next time. I'm not sure what to call the next chapter so just wait. Sorry at his was a short chapter because I have so much to do!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The past of Flippy

Fandom: HTF (Happy Tree Friends)

Rating: T

Parings: little FlippyxFlaky

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF or any of the characters

Waring: blood, violence, tragic things, fire, and struggle

Summary: Flippy's past has be finally be revealed when the tiger general came back to get revenge. But what's more is when Flippy finds out something more about him self he didn't know about and what does Pop know about that he's so scared of telling?!

**A/N: Okay now I'm gonna finish the chapter Flippy's past because this is just the beginning of knowing what Flippy's past was like so enjoy! Don't steal!**

In the last chapter...

"_It says by tomorrow." Starlet replied. John sighed the replied to his wife. "Let's just get some sleep for now, worry about it tomorrow, and we will have to tell Flippy about it. So for now goodnight." John said softly._

_"Goodnight dear." Starlet said and turned out the light, then went to sleep._

Chapter 3 : Flippy's past! Part 2?

~THE NEXT MORNING~

It was finally Flippy's summer break and he was so glad all he wanted to do was to be able to hang with his parents and nothing less.

"Mom! Dad! Good morning!" Flippy said to his parents in a good mood. "Good morning." They both said at the same time.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Flippy asked excited that he finally gets to spend more time with his parents.

There was a sudden pause, then it turned to silence, Starlet and John looked at each other till Starlet nodded her head to John, which he returned.

They then looked back at Flippy with sorrow in their face. "Flippy...me and your mother have been called into war by orders of general Alexander..." John said hoping his son would understand.

"...When do you have to go?..." Flippy asked his father. "Today at 12:00 p.m., I'm sorry, once we get back I promise to spend some time with yo-" John soon got cut off by a outraged Flippy.

"AND SO WHAT!? I BET YOU AND MOM JUST WANT TO GET AWAY FROM ME, AM I RIGHT?! YOU JUST WISH I'M DEAD RIGHT SO WHY, WHY AM I EVEN BORN?! TELL ME...why? Just do me a favor and go DIE WILL YOU!" Flippy yelled, not even shedding a tear, Starlet and John were astonished at what Flippy just said.

"No, Flippy we do-" Starlet soon got cut off by John. "Flippy! That's isn't true me and your mother love you we would never abandon yo-" John then got cut off by Flippy, again.

"That's what you always say, but how about right now your leaving me aren't you? And what if you don't come back, huh?! Everyone that's dear to me alway ends up leaving me, betraying me, or worst both..." Flippy said keeping his voice leveled trying his best to sound strong.

"Flippy why would you think tha-" "Why do you think I said it?! It's because I-I'm...I'm afraid okay! Everyone abandons me, even my own brith parents, ...and now..." Flippy didn't finish before running out the door, slamming it out of rage.

"Flippy wai-" Starlet was about to go after him before John spoke up. "Just...let him be Starlet, we have to go get ready..." John said, John was worried about Flippy too, but he thought it was best to leave him alone for now and leave him a note later.

"B-but Flippy..." Starlet said, she was so sad and worried about Flippy that she didn't want to go and want to be able to tell him he's wrong, but she had to obey the generals orders.

"I'll write a note for him before we go." John said to his wife. "Just go get ready, okay?" John said. "...Okay, I guess, I guess your right." Starlet then left, hesitating looking back at the door then to her husband, with worried eyes and he gave her a 'It's gonna be fine' kind of look, then she turned back and headed to the bedroom to get there stuff ready.

~BACK TO FLIPPY~

It was about 5:00 p.m. now, 5 hours has past since he ran out with out saying 'goodbye' to his parents, and he's now kind of regretting it now.

'Pff why do I care?' Flippy thought.

Flippy the went to sit on a swing at the park, the park area was deserted because everyone else was probably doing something fun with their family's, except for him. 'Yeah, except for me huh?' Flippy thought sadly to him self.

**_"AND SO WHAT!? I BET YOU AND MOM JUST WANT TO GET AWAY FROM ME, AM I RIGHT?! YOU JUST WISH I'M EVEN DEAD RIGHT SO WHY, WHY AM I EVEN BORN?! TELL ME...why? Just do me a favor and go DIE WILL YOU!"_**

Flippy sighed silently and thought of what he said. Soon enough Flippy remembered something important that his dad told him two days after he woke up an met him, when he was 4 years old.

_**"Listen to me Flippy, be strong, don't cry, don't let fear over come your senses, and promise me that you'll alway keep this promise." John said to his adoptive son.**_

_**"Okay...but what if you and mommy disappear one day then what do I do, I-I don't want to be alone...I'm afraid...I'm afraid of being alone again..." Flippy said shaking in fear.**_

_**Then all of a sudden Flippy felt arms embrace him, hugging him tight as if it won't ever let go. "Flippy it's ok, me and you mother will never betray you, and if the day comes that we aren't there, remember this, we are always there for you no matter where we are, if you will always remember us, then that's all we need to know, we are here in your heart, and Flippy you will always have a special place in our heart too." John said soothing Flippy, letting him go so he could look at him in the eye.**_

_**"Ok..." Then John ruffled his head and they headed back home.**_

Ever since that day Flippy never cry, and always smiled no matter what came his way, trying to manage it.

Soon enough Flippy decided to head on home for the night.

~AT FLIPPY'S HOUSE~

Once Flippy got home it was 6:00 p.m., Flippy then immediately saw the note on the table.

Flippy walked over to it, opened it, and then started to read it.

Dear Flippy,

Knowing you, you probably got home very late so you might not get this right away. Me and your mother will probably come back from the war on the 7th of December. Anyways, Flippy, my and your mother love you with all are hearts and will always protect you no matter what the consequence is. We just want you to know that, you are our future, our hopes, our dreams, and nothing will change it. You are, our biggest blessing in our whole entire life, you mean the whole world to us...we hope you know that, we love you...Goodbye...

Love,

Dad and Mom

After Flippy was done reading the letter, Flippy almost broke down in tears but, he didn't in order to keep his promise not to cry but still it hurt, it hurt so bad. 'P-please just this once...I'm breaking the promise...I'm sorry...mom, dad...b-but only this once...' Flippy thought.

Flippy's legs gave away as he slid to the floors, dropping the letter out of his hands, on his knees crying softly.

After Flippy was done, he cleaned up and decided to get to bed. Flippy end up falling asleep peacefully trying to for get his worries.

**A/N: Hoped you all liked this chapter, it took me forever to finish anyways next there are three chapters to The past of Flippy (at least I'll try to make it to three) so yeah that's all! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The past of Flippy  
Fandom: HTF (Happy Tree Friends)  
Rating: T  
Parings: little FlippyxFlaky  
Disclaimer: I do not own HTF or any of the characters  
Waring: blood, violence, tragic things, fire, and struggle  
Summary: Flippy's past has be finally be revealed when the tiger general came back to get revenge. But what's more is when Flippy finds out something more about him self he didn't know about and what does Pop know about that he's so scared of telling?!

**A/N: Hey! It's been a long time so you guys ready for a new chapter! Just so you guys know I've been busy on things so I'm trying to finish this fanfic as fast as I can, so I'm gonna try and write when I have the time to finish this. Anyways enjoy! Don't steal!**

In the last chapter...

Flippy's legs gave away as he slid to the floors, dropping the letter out of his hands, on his knees crying softly.

After Flippy was done, he cleaned up and decided to get to bed. Flippy end up falling asleep peacefully trying to for get his worries.

Chapter 4 : Flippy's past! Part 3?

Two weeks have past since the argument, and it was coming close to December 7. It was currently night time right now, so he couldn't fall asleep.

'Just one more day and I'll be able to see mom and dad again, and get to apologizes to them.' Flippy thought, he soon was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a loud noise down stairs.

***~CRASH~***

"W-what was t-that!" Flippy said startled by the sudden noise. Flippy deiced to go see what the noise was, he grabbed a pocket knife his dad gave him, he then went to his door, he then opened its slowly.

Peeking out and looking from left and right to check if someone was there, once the close was clear he went out of his bedroom and closed it softly, once he was fully out of his room there was another crashing sound, but more louder.

***~CRASH~***

Upon hearing this, Flippy clutched his pocket knife closer to him and his pulse increasing, he walked carefully down the hall not to make any sound.

Once down the hall, he then saw the guest bedroom lights on. He walked really slow to the guest bedroom, really soft, not to alert the intruder, he took a deep breath and opened the door open a little, he then peeked through the little slit in the door.

What Flippy saw made his heart beat faster. What he saw were some ninja's going through the guest bedroom, looking for something.

Flippy then remember his dad told him a story when he was in the army and all about ninjas. 'Darn! what was it about again? Didn't it have something to do with a general or something and him having ninja's or something like that! That's right, it was but, what are they doing here!?' Flippy deiced to try and sneak up on one, I mean like what else can he do? He's a 6 or 7 year old and his parents aren't there and there home phone didn't work, and if it did work it wouldn't change the matter he was despised of by everyone but his parents, so the only thing he could do was defined himself.

All of a sudden when Flippy was about to go in, till Flippy tripped on his long pajama pants and went tumbling inside right in front of the one who's ordering the operation.

***~CRASH, TUMBLE~***

There was a pause of silence, in till the ninja's dropped what they were doing.

***~CLANK, BAM, CLANK, BOOM~***

Flippy then scrambled to get up and ran.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Flippy screamed running to the front door to try and escape.

"...Go get him!..." The leader of the ninja's ordered. With that, two ninja's disappeared. And they reappeared with Flippy in their hold, and Flippy struggling and thrashing around trying to get free, but it was no use. The leader then got out his walkie talkie and turned it on and on to a channel.

"Sir, we found him but it doesn't look like he has ' .' yet, and he doesn't seem like he remembers anything." "...I see, bring him back to the base, I bet John and Starlet would be angry...oh well they aren't here so why do I care?" Answered the voice on the other side.

"Yes sir." The leader replied. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!?AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOM AND DAD!?" Flippy asked, struggling more then before, anger in his voice.

"..." The voice on the other side didn't reply.

"Answer me!" Flippy said trying to calm down the best he could, while they were busy Flippy tried reaching his pocket knife that he put in his pocket.

"...Okay little boy, if you would really like to know, then fine, your wish has been granted, your parent are dead, I had my assassin go and kill them." The person on the other side said.

"NO! I-it can't...they can't...not yet..." Flippy said coming to a stop with his struggling, shaking his head. "No...no they, they can't...why..."

"Aww what a pity..." the person said with bitter dripping from his mouth with each and every word. 'Yeah right.' Thought Flippy, clenching his pocket knife harder, but not enough to make him bleed.

"What did my parents do to you, that you went and out to kill them?" Flippy asked, anger in his voice, while he was talking he grabbed hold of his pocket knife and fisted his hand so they couldn't see it, he then made sure he gets them off guard and strike.

(Flippy knows what to do because his dad taught him.)

"They had everything to do with me and they stole something precious of mine that can not be replaced..." The person said with hate in his tone of voice.

"...Well what do you plan to do with me?" Flippy asked.

"...None of your business boy." The person said with a growl. "Report back to base at once." The voice said. "Wait! First tell me, who are you?" Flippy asked. "Me? Ha! Don't make me laugh, I'm the Tiger general and remember that." "But he just laughed, what is he stupid?" Flippy whispered to the one's holding him.

"What was that, PEST!?" The Tiger general asked. "I said, I'll remember that." Flippy said with a scowl on his face.

After that the walkie talkie went off, they then turned around to head out the door. Flippy finally found a opportunity to strike and wasn't about to gonna give it up.

Flippy then stabbed one hand, then the other and charged to the door, only to have the leader ninja in front of him in a second. "Where do you think your going brat?" The leader asked, he then hit the pocket knife out of Flippy's hand.

Flippy soon got punched and went flying back, (weeee! ^^) and hit the desk in the bedroom. Flippy then grunted and slid off the desk. 'I guess I have to use the emergency knifes hidden in every room.' Flippy thought. (Okay that's unexpected, I know, sorry but Flippy's parents are from the military remember so yeah you get the point right?)

Flippy then quickly got the knife in the desk, stood up from behind the desk, and the ninjas soon went to get him. Flippy easily dodged all them and ran to the window.

Once Flippy got to the window, he broke the window wincing a little from the pain, but ignoring it and jumping through it, landing on the ground (tumbling a little), and running down the street.

**A/N: Yeah that's pretty much it, sorry again for not updating (I think right?), hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll see you all next chapter! Till then bye! :3**


End file.
